Whatever Happens Next
by DizzyMoonDragon
Summary: Newt arrives home with a new addition, but it's not a beast. What will happen when MACUSA find out the Obscurial survived? What will happen to Newt and his new friends? Can they be saved? NOTE: Based on an interview with David Heyman in which he discussed a deleted scene of Credence boarding a boat. Rated M for future chapters (nothing sexy).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home but Not Free

Home. Newt raised his freckled face to the clouds and smiled. The weather was its usual cloudy self, but the long boat trip made Newt eager to experience rain again. The ship was pulling into the dock and as the passengers around him busied themselves with preparing to disembark, Newt looked down at his case. His battered but beautiful case with contents more valuable than anything to him. Well, almost anything.

He remained where he was seated, in no rush to leave the boat just yet. He took his time examining the ropes he had reapplied to the case a few hours before when he had checked on everyone. They all seemed to be just as restless as Newt was.

It took time to empty the boat, and slowly Newt made his way to the end of the line. As he walked down the ramp, nodding to the attendant but too shy to make eye contact, he had a feeling of being watched. Confused, he paused on the ramp and looked around but could see no-one. An older gentleman also disembarking behind Newt scolded him for stopping, and Newt quickly continued down the ramp, his long legs making easy work of it. Still occupied with the eerie feeling, he continued out of the dock towards quarantine, his case barely swinging in his hand.

If he looked back one last time, he would have seen his follower.

Almost halfway to his apartment, the hairs on the back of Newt's neck began to stand on end and the feeling of being watched returned. It had dissipated some since the dock, but now it returned full strength. The sun had already set in Britain, and not many people, Muggles or otherwise, were outside. Newt continued down his path, speeding up a bit before he reached the next corner. He ducked around it and ran up the steps of an apartment block, hiding his slender frame in the doorway. He heard the footsteps of his follower come around the corner and stop, having lost sight of Newt. Still hidden in the doorway, Newt slowly removed his wand from his pocket and hide it in his sleeve for faster access. Slowly, he heard the footsteps start again in his direction. As his follower came into line with the doorway, Newt turned his head to look at them.

It was hard to see the persons' face, but he could tell they were pale. They wore dark clothing and a black, broad-brimmed hat, their face turned away from Newt for now. As they passed the steps, they paused to cough violently. After a moment, they straightened slowly and continued. As soon as they got far enough away, Newt slowly proceeded back down the steps away from the apartment building and began to follow his follower. Eventually they came close to an alleyway, and Newt decided there was only one way to find out who was following him and why. Withdrawing his wand and pointing it at his follower, not too obvious should a muggle in a nearby building notice, he cast his spell.

" _Ventus."_

A gust of spiralling wind left the tip of Newts wand, perfectly aimed with the followers' hat. It was blown off the person's head and drifted in the alleyway. Newt's follower proceeded to chase it, and Newt began to chase them. His follower bent down to retrieved their hat, which had landed in a puddle. As they attempted to wipe it clean on their sleeve, Newt came up behind them quietly, and very carefully phrased his question.

"Can I help you with something?"

The person jumped and straightened up, still facing away from Newt.

"I hope so."

The voice was small and quiet, and Newt swore he'd heard it before. However, his wand remained within his hand.

"Then reveal yourself, and let me help you."

Newt took a deep breath as his follower turned. Newt hoped it wasn't a Grindelwald fanatic. He wasn't sure if anyone knew it was him who assisted in the capture of the Dark Wizard in New York.

But it wasn't.

" _Credence?"_

Newt was stunned. He thought he watched the boy's death within the subway. He was never sure however, having believed he saw a fragment escape. A fragment that seemed to have put the boy back together.

Credence continued to play with the brim of his hat, nodding his head and staring at the ground. A few moments of silence passed between them.

"You…were on the same boat?" Newt ventured, and Credence nodded again.

Newt saw tears begin to run down the boy's face and something made Newt feel like he was safe. Slowly putting his wand back into his pocket, he set his case on the ground.

"I can help you Credence, I promise- "

Newt began, but was interrupted when Credence began to cough terribly, causing him to almost double over. Newt backed away a few steps. He wasn't sure what illness was causing Credence trouble, but he needed to find out.

"Credence I know you're ill, but I have a friend, she lives nearby I think, she can help you too, if you want, you need that couch checked."

Credence's coughing had subsided, and he looked up at Newts, new tears on his face from the force of his coughs.

"Will I die?"

Newt drew a quick breath and let it out.

"No. She hasn't lost anyone yet. Come with me."

Newt held out one hand and aided Credence to find his feet. Picking up his case, and walking near Credence in case he fell, Newt led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old Friend

Eventually Newt and Credence arrived at a red apartment building, having been delayed by more of Credence's coughing fits. As they neared the building, Newt glanced up at the building. He had one arm around Credence, who had become weak after his last coughing attack. His other hand kept his case secured off the ground. The building had a comforting look to it, and Newt and Credence began to climb the front stairs. On the way in, Newt aided Credence in climbing the stairs until they reached Apartment number 12 on the third floor. Lowering his case to the floor, but keeping a tight grip on Credence, Newt raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened before their eyes.

"Newt?"

A young woman, appearing to be around the same age as Newt, stood in the doorway. She looked at Newt with bright recognition in her eyes.

"Are you hurt? What happened this time?"

"No, no. It's not me this time. It's my…friend." Newt answered, nodding slightly to Credence, who had taken to glancing between the woman and the floor.

The woman exhaled in relief.

"Come in." She said, standing to the side.

Newt slowly walked into the room, noting how it still looked the same. The lounge room was a beautiful navy blue with gold trim around the walls. A fire burned tall in the fireplace opposite the doorway, the heat instantly warming Newt. Two white lounges sat in the middle of the room with a wooden table in between, and Newt slowly lowered Credence into the lounge. As Credence sunk into the cushions, Newt turned to the woman, who was closing the door with Newt's case in her hand. She turned around to face the two men, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Addie, can you help him?" Newt asked, unable to keep the sound of a plea from his question.

Addie looked from Newt to Credence, who was coughing gently, and wordlessly passed Newt his case. Newt settled into the lounge opposite Credence, allowing Addie to fit between the table and Credence on the lounge. Moving quietly, Addie sat on the table and reached towards Credence slowly. He snapped his head back quickly, and Addie withdrew her hand before turning to look at Newt.

"His adoptive mother." Newt said, answering Addie's unasked question. Addie's eyebrows furrowed slightly, but she turned back to Credence.

"How do you feel?" She asked gently, making sure to read his body language to ensure he wasn't getting too overwhelmed. Glancing at Newt, who nodded softly, Credence spoke for the first time since the alley.

"Hot. And Cold. My head…" He started before another coughing fit took over. He fell onto his side, his coughing louder than Newt had heard so far, and it scared him. Addie, even though her eyes widened at the start of his cough attack, moved quickly and placed a cushion under Credence's head.

Addie turned to Newt.

"Does he know about…magic?" She asked, whispering the last word. Newt nodded, and Addie turned back around. Reaching next to her, Addie picked up her wand and quickly pointed it at a cupboard given the impression of a pantry, and a cauldron and various ingredients flew out and began to pour themselves into the cauldron which moved to sit within the fireplace. Credence slowly started to couch quieter, and Addie turned to Newt.

"Fairly sure he just had a terrible cold. He's never been to England before, has he?"

"No. I don't think so." Newt answered. He noticed the pale boy glance up from the blue cushion Addie had placed under his head, tear streaks visible on his face from the force of his coughs.

"Are you alright?" Addie asked him quietly, and he gave small nod. Smiling gently, Addie stood from the table and moved to consider her cauldron. Speaking quickly, she half turned her head to Newt.

"What is his name?"

"Credence Barebone."

"And he's not English?"

"No, American."

"Is that where you've been?"

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Interesting. Very much so." Newt answered, his thoughts cast back to his time in New York. To thoughts of Jacob, Queenie and especially Tina. He pushed the thoughts back to focus on Credence.

"Is he a Muggle?" Addie asked, even quieter still.

"Not exactly." Newt answered, and Addie turned to look at his, her blue eyes piercing. The fire lit up one side of her face, and Newt debated telling her the truth then and there, but decided to wait.

Noticing his pause, Addie turned back to the cauldron before again speaking again to Newt.

"Would you mind putting the kettle on?" She said, louder than the voice she had used previously. Newt jumped out of his seat and made his way to the adjoining kitchen. He easily found the kettle and lit it with his wand. In minutes, he'd made three cups of tea and moved them towards the table with his wand. A wooden cup moved past his face as he walked to the lounge room. The wooden cup landed in Addie's outstretched hand, who used her wand to move liquid from the cauldron to the cup. After filling the cup, she turned back to the men, settling on the lounge next to Newt.

"Have some tea Credence." Addie spoke gently, gesturing to the mugs Newt had bought over.

Credence sat up slowly and reached for a mug of tea, Newt and Addie copying his movements. The three of them sat silently before Credence spoke.

"I'm sorry to have followed you Mr…."

"Scamander"

"I'm sorry Mr. Scamander."

"It's alright Credence. May I ask why?"

"You said you could help me." Credence answered, almost whispering. He stared into his cup of tea intently.

Newt could see Addie turn her head to look between both.

"I can help you Credence. I want nothing more than to help you."

Credence glanced up, looking between Newt and Addie.

"Am I dying?" Credence asked, and Addie replied before Newt could process the question.

"No, Credence. It's my suspicion that you just caught a terrible cold. I made you some Pepperup potion, you can have that soon. But you need food first."

Waving her wand at the table, a plate appeared with multiple sandwiches upon it. Credence glanced between Addie and the sandwiches, and she smiled encouragingly. Newt reached for a sandwich and Credence soon followed, and Addie last. Slowly, the dish of sandwiches and the mugs of tea emptied. Afterwards, Addie handed the cup to Credence that contained the potion.

"Drink this. There is a side effect of steam coming out of your ears though, but it's completely normal." She said, smiling gently again.

Credence hesitated and slowly took the cup. He looked at Newt, and he knew what he wanted to ask.

"It's safe. Addie wouldn't hurt anyone."

Credence slowly stared into the cup before taking a small sip. Waving his wand Newt made the three empty mugs of tea and sandwich tray carry themselves to their respective shelves, cleaning them on their travel to the cupboards. Credence continued to drink the potion until the cup was emptied, and as he lowered the cup the first amount of steam exited his ears, and he jumped in alarm.

Newt and Addie stifled a laugh before she stood.

"It'll be alright Credence, it'll pass. Now come with me." She walked around the table and lounge to a wardrobe door. Newt remained on the lounge while Credence slowly walked to the door. Opening the door, Addie pointed her wand within and the wardrobe expanded, a bed appearing out of thin air, and the room lit up with candles.

"There are pyjamas on the bed, I guessed your size. There'll be fresh clothes in the drawers for tomorrow." The drawers appeared with a pop.

Stunned, Credence could only nod as he walked towards the large, comfortable looking bed.

"Thank you." He whispered, and Addie smiled.

"Sleep now Credence. I'll check on you tomorrow." Closing the door behind her, she made her way back to the lounge. Settling in the same spot as Credence had occupied for the last few hours, Addie turned back to Newt.

"Start talking please."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Travel by Floo

NOTE: I did take creative liberties with this in that I decided that the U.S. can travel to the U.K. via the Floo Network. I couldn't find anything that said it wasn't true, so please note that. Cheers!

" _An Obscurus?_ "

"Addie, please."

"No, seriously? I thought they didn't exist anymore?"

Newt paused, hoping that they wouldn't wake Credence.

"They do, but extremely rare."

"And you went all the way to America and managed to find one? Does that not strike you as strange?"

"Of course, but no-one knew I would be there."

"That's a dangerous situation Newt. Is he….safe?"

Addie glanced towards the wardrobe, her blue eyes unreadable.

"He is for now. He just seems to be triggered when he's threatened."

"Do they know?"

"Who?"

"The American authorities? There's no possible way they couldn't know about this."

"They do."

"Then how was he able to leave the country?"

Newt fell silent, and Addie stared at him.

"They don't know he did. Why not?"

Newt remained silent, staring at the cup that had contained the Pepperup potion Credence had drank not long before.

"Newt?"

He slowly glanced at her, seeing the concern etched on her face and in her eyes.

"They…they think he's dead."

Trying hard to not gasp, Addie leaned forward.

"So. MACUSA know what he is, but think he's dead?"

Newt nodded, and Addie sighed.

"Newt this is dangerous. I've never been around one, have you?"

"I met one in Sudan."

Addie fell silent before speaking again.

"Was that why you came back devastated?"

Newt nodded.

"I couldn't save her, but I was able to preserve the Obscurus and trap it. It's in there." Newt said, nodding towards his case. Addie's eyes followed his before returning to them.

"Is that safe?"

"Yes. It needs a host to do damage, and given the host died-" Newt's voice dropped off, and silence filled the room once more.

"May I ask someone to come stay with him?" Newt spoke, and Addie turned her attention from the fire back to Newt.

"Who?"

"A new friend from New York. She knows Credence, and he trusts her. I think she could help him as well. If that's alright." He added quickly, his thoughts going quickly to Tina.

"If it helps, that's fine. Would you like an owl?" Addie asked, and upon Newt's nod she raised her hand. A light brown owl fluttered in from the corner of the kitchen and rested on her hand. Newt conjured a quill and parchment and quickly began scratching out a letter.

 _Tina._

Newt paused. He needed to think of the right words but he wasn't sure what to say exactly.

 _Tina._

 _I am writing to you now but unfortunately not because my book is complete. Our dear friend from New York has made it to England to follow me for my assistance. I am staying with someone who can be trusted, and I will send details once we've found a way for you to visit him easily. Have you seen our other friend? Hope he is doing well._

 _Thinking of you and Queenie._

 _Newt._

Newt sat back and re-read the note. Nodding to himself, he turned to the owl Addie had handed him and rolled the parchment and attached it to the bird's leg. He gave simple instructions to the owl who hooted and flew out an open window.

Newt turned and saw Addie was standing in her kitchen, looking out the window. She turned to Newt at the sound of the owl leaving the room.

"How will your friend get here?"

Newt paused.

"I'm not sure. I took a steamship to New York but that may take too long."

Addie nodded.

"I can ask for my fireplace to be placed on the Floo network temporarily. Long enough for them to arrive. I'll send an owl in the morning to ask if you'd like."

Newt smiled, avoiding her eyes.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Addie smiled back and pointed her wand at the fireplace. The warm fire turned out immediately.

"Shall we retire?"

Newt nodded, and reached for his case. Addie walked past him and opened the door of another bedroom, indicating with her head that Newt should enter.

"Let me know if you need anything. If not, I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you. For everything."

Newt entered the room, and set his case on the bed. Addie closed the door behind him and he heard her enter the adjacent room. Newt decided he would retire once he'd checked on his creatures, the thought of seeing Tina soon not leaving his mind the rest of the night, even once he went to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunited

Note: Per Google, these times are correct. If they're wrong, I blame that! Cheers.

Tina's reply came the next afternoon, after Addie, Newt and Credence had enjoyed lunch. Credence had been taking his doses of Pepperup potion as Addie told him, and the cough he had developed was sounding somewhat better, though he still had a few days ahead, but was beginning to steam less from his ears by the time the letter arrived. Addie barely glanced up at the owl, looking over paperwork that had been delivered by another owl that morning. It was a beautiful Sunday, but the appearance of the letter made it seem more so. Credence, however, was fascinated and murmured questions quietly to Newt.

"How do they know where to take the letters?"

"They're wise creatures, and magic helps."

"Can they send them to anyone anywhere?"

"I've never sent a letter that has never arrived so I would say yes."

Newt continued to detach Tina's reply gently from the owl's leg.

"Can anyone use an owl to send a letter? Whether they're- "Credence broke off for a moment, causing Addie and Newt to look at him.

"Whether they're magic or not?" Credence said even quieter.

"Of course, Owls have no issues with the people use them so long as they're paid or fed."

Newt succeeded in removing the scroll, and excusing himself from the table he walked to the lounge. He heard Credence cough quietly before he began to whisper more questions to Addie who set aside her paperwork and gave Credence her full attention.

Newt sat down on the couch, and his heart skipped when he saw Tina's script upon the page.

 _Hello Newt,_

 _I have received your letter and I cannot believe our friend has found you and is enjoying England! I did receive a separate owl from your friend Adelphia who told me that I can use Floo to travel to her apartment to see you both. She seems very nice and accommodating, although I still feel bad about intruding. I will be leaving tomorrow at 12p.m. here, which will be your 5p.m. if I'm not mistaken._

 _I look forward to seeing you soon._

 _Tina._

Newt noticed his heart was racing. Tina would be back in front of him tomorrow and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Good news?"

Addie called out, and Newt turned, doing his best to try and stifle his smile a bit.

"Yes, she said she'll be here around 5p.m. tomorrow."

Credence's face broke into a smile which quickly lessened.

"It will be nice to see her again."

Newt agreed with him, and Addie stretched at the table.

"I'll be at work until about 4:30p.m. but I'll be here when she arrives, unless you three want to be alone?"

"No!"

Newt and Credence both proclaimed their thoughts at the same time, and looked at each other surprised while Addie smiled.

"Thank you, boys, I know it's important to you both."

Newt and Credence nodded, and Credence began to ask her more questions about her work at St. Mungo's. Newt turned back to glance at Tina's writing. It was beautiful and he fought hard to control his feelings. He had no way of knowing how Tina felt, let alone anyone around him, so he always tried to distance people. Especially after the incident at Hogwarts. Shaking his head, curls bouncing, he put Tina's note in his jacket breast pocket and moved to sit back at the table.

The next day time seemed to travel slowly, with Newt and Credence both watching the clock within Newt's case. He allowed Credence to help him in taking care of his creatures. Credence took an instant liking to Dougal, the Demiguise, and the two were almost inseparable. Occasionally Newt saw Credence's head dip with sleep, his head resting gently on the Demiguise's fur. Dougal sat, gently brushing Credence's hair, and Newt felt a rush of love for the animal. While other Magic folk might think them a waste, Newt knew they were intelligent and beautiful creatures, and he ached to share what he knew about them with the world. He had yet to finish his manuscript, too focused on helping Addie help Credence.

It was getting close to 4:30p.m. when a small alarm alerted Newt to the time. He gently nudged Credence awake, and slowly both made their way out of the case, Newt forgetting his coat, but resolving to get it later. Dougal remained on Credence's back, his head snuggled next to the boy's neck. When they reached Addie's living room again, both men settled in the lounges opposite each other, with Dougal moving around to sit next to Credence on the couch.

Credence asked Newt more questions, and Newt understood his curiosity, often finding it amusing how many questions the young boy had. This filled in the time while Newt kept his eye glancing at the clock.

"Are there evil wizards?"

Credence's question shocked Newt's into moving his eyes from the clock to meet Credence's eyes, which quickly darted away.

"There have been some that have travelled down…dark paths."

Newt had no wish to inform Credence that the man he trusted as Percival Graves was really Gellert Grindelwald, who was intent on becoming the most dangerous Dark wizard. Newt knew Credence deserved to know, but he didn't know how to do it best. Maybe he could ask Tina. She would understand how to do it well. Just as he thought of her, green flames appeared in the fireplace, and both Newt and Credence started.

As they watched, Tina slowly appeared and walked into the room, a small suitcase in hand. There was a moment's silence as the flames went out. Tina nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hello."

Her voice echoed in Newt's head, and he felt his heart skip.

"H…Hello."

He cursed inwardly at stuttering, but seeing Tina's smile quashed that feeling. It was then that Tina noticed Credence, who smiled at Tina and waved.

"Credence…. how?"

Tina dropped her case and sat quickly on the couch next to Credence. She reached slowly for his hand, and Credence let her take it.

"How did you survive?"

Tina's question was barely more than a murmur, but it was like she yelled. All three sat in silence and before anyone could answer her the apartment door unlocked and Addie walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, emergency case with a cursed candle holder, honestly what will people not curse?"

Addie finished hanging up her coat and turned to see three pairs of eyes looking at her. After hesitating for a second, she broke into a smile and strode towards Tina.

"You must be Tina. I'm Adelphia, or Addie. It's lovely to meet you, these two talked very highly of you."

She stuck out her hand, which Tina shook after a moment of stillness.

"Thank you for letting me come, I hope it won't inconvenience you in anyway."

"Not at all, all friends are welcome."

Shooting another smile at Newt, Addie moved to enter the kitchen, but Newt leapt off the couch and cut in front of her.

"I was going to do the cooking if that was okay. Give you time off."

Newt smiled gently, and Addie smiled back.

"That's very sweet of you Newt, thank you. You know where everything is?"

Newt nodded, and food and utensils began to fly from all the cupboards and settle on the table when he turned around. Addie nodded and moved to the lounge where she began to remove her shoes.

A moment of silence passed until Tina spoke.

"Do you work at the Ministry Addie?"

Addie glanced up at the woman.

"No, I work at St. Mungo's, our magical hospital. It's definitely an interesting job."

Addie laughed, and a smile twitched on Credence's face.

"You're an Auror, correct?"

Tina seemed surprised but nodded.

"Newt mentioned that, among other things. Your sister is a Legilimens?"

Tina nodded.

"She is very gifted."

"I'd say both sisters are. I mean, you both put up with Newt on his adventure in New York!"

Newt looked up from the stove, pink cheeks catching the light, and it was Tina's hearts turn to skip a beat.

"Now Addie, that does seem rather rude."

Newt's tone was light, not cruel in anyway. Addie just smiled in response.

Credence coughed quietly, and all three adults turned to look at him. He smiled softly and glanced at Addie.

"I'm alright, the potion helps."

"Potion?"

Tina turned to look at Addie, who replied.

"When Credence arrived, he had a terrible cold. I've been giving him Pepperup Potion to help him recover. You'll need another dose tomorrow before breakfast, Credence."

Credence nodded, and reached out to brush the Demiguise's hair. Dougal reacted by placing his head onto Credence's arm, who smiled. The two women watched this for a moment, before Tina spoke again.

"So how do you and Newt…. know each other?"

Addie and Newt heard the hesitation in the question, and Addie looked Tina in the eyes.

"School. We shared some classes, though we were in separate houses. We were acquaintances, and remained that way until he found me after finding certain beasts who weren't too happy."

Tina turned to Newt, who continued.

"I wasn't sure how to best treat certain injuries, and I heard that Addie had been promoted to Healer-In-Charge of Creature-Induced Injuries. I trusted her, and she treated me. She taught me some helpful tricks too."

"Yes, and when you never came back I assumed you'd either healed yourself, or failed…"

Addie's voice trailed off, and the room fell quiet except for the sounds of Newt's cooking.

"So, you know each other very well?"

Tina's question was quiet, and Addie paused, as did Newt. Again, Addie made eye contact with Tina, who didn't look away.

"Newt is a dear old friend. Nothing more than that has occurred, and I daresay that wouldn't change. Am I wrong, Newt?"

Newt nodded.

"Quite correct Addie. Good friends."

Tina visibly relaxed, and Newt turned his attention to the casserole assembling itself behind him. Tina had asked…strange questions. Perhaps she just wanted to get to know Addie? But the questions weren't the kind you'd ask a stranger. A glimmer of hope appeared somewhere in Newt, a hope that maybe Tina asked because she liked him. He pushed the feeling down, and moved his wand, the casserole dish moving to the table.

"Dinner is ready if you all are."

The other three slowly left the lounges and approached the table, Dougal still attached to Credence's side. Dinner was wonderful. But the company was even better.


End file.
